La morsure du hobbit
by Gokash
Summary: Fili a très bien remarqué la valeur de leur petit cambrioleur: courageux, loyal, serviable... Ce sont là de très belles qualités, mais encore faut-il savoir les défendre. Sauf que, vous avez beau croire connaître les hobbit, il ne cesseront jamais de vous surprendre. Et ces créatures n'apprécient pas particulièrement les entraînements forcés de combat dès l'aube. Fili/Bilbo OS(?)
1. Chapter 1

Encore un truc qui casse pas trois pattes à un canard, j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai essayé de changer de mon registre habituelle mais en fait ça donne un truc bizarre que je n'arrive pas à définir.

* * *

**La morsure du hobbit**

Dard lui échappa des mains et, immédiatement, une lame se plaça contre sa gorge, encore une fois.

- Je vais finir par croire que vous le faites exprès.  
- Vous êtes marrants vous, je n'ai pas été entrainé aux armes depuis ma naissance moi.

En grommelant, Bilbo se pencha pour ramasser son épée.

- Ca se voit et c'est pour ça que nous sommes là.

Nonchalant, Fili faisait tournoyer son arme sans effort en attendant que le hobbit se remette en garde.

- Je ne vous comprends pas, je ne peux pas apprendre en quelque jour à devenir un guerrier, c'est totalement futile et ça gaspille notre énergie à tous les deux.

- Je ne veux pas faire de vous un guerrier, maître cambrioleur, mais vous avez réussi à vous faire un ennemi en provoquant Azog il y a deux jours, vous êtes maintenant menacé à l'instar de mon oncle, sauf que vous, vous ne savez pas vous défendre. J'aimerai simplement vous apprendre deux ou trois trucs qui pourraient vous sauver la vie, à commencer par garder votre arme dans les mains.

Pour appuyer ses dires, sans prévenir, d'un revers agile, Fili désarma de nouveau le semi-homme qui était alors en train de grommeler un « j'aimerai bien avoir le choix quand même » puis qui soupira très lourdement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus d'épée dans les mains.

- Votre cœur est vaillant, mais ça ne suffira pas si votre bras ne gagne pas en fermeté. Vous devez vous montrer plus mordant.

« Blablabla ». Bilbo souffla franchement son exaspération. Le blond commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient là, à travailler la défense du hobbit. Ou plutôt, selon ce dernier, une heure qu'il se faisait désarmer. Une heure que Fili l'avait trainé là plus contre son gré qu'autre chose et qu'il lui avait ordonné de se mettre en garde, la suite était un désordre confus de moments pénibles où le hobbit avait pris conscience qu'il pourrait passer sa vie à s'entrainer, jamais il n'arriverait au niveau de son professeur.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil Fili qui retirait son manteau souplement et resta quelques instants à observer les muscles rouler sous la peau de ses bras maintenant découverts avant de penser à reprendre sa respiration.

Il se baissa pour ramasser une nouvelle fois sa fidèle épée et remarqua un petit objet qui gisait à ses côtés. Il sourit. Fili voulait du mordant ? Tu vas voir ! Et, sans prévenir, il attrapa le marron qui trainait par terre et le lança avec une précision redoutable sur la main du blond, qui en lâcha son épée sous la surprise et la douleur. Fili n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, Bilbo se jeta sur lui et le renversa. Après une lutte acharnée, le plus petit, qui avait eu le net avantage de la surprise en plus d'avoir encore son arme en main, se trouva assis sur la poitrine du blond, Dard menaçant sa gorge.

- Ca vous suffit ou bien vous vous attendiez réellement à ce que je morde ?

- Vous en seriez capable ?  
- Vous aimeriez ?

Fili regarda le petit cambrioleur assis sur lui, les deux mains tenant fermement la poignée de son arme. A ce moment là, Bilbo n'avait rien du petit épicier qui les avait accueilli en peignoir au début de l'aventure.

- Je serais surpris, je pense.  
- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous considérez que les hobbits sont de paisibles créatures incapables de faire du mal ?  
- J'ai eu le temps de reconsidérer tout ce que je pensais des hobbits depuis que je vous connais et même avec ça, vous continuez de me surprendre.

Fili jeta un œil éloquent à la lame qui menaçait sa gorge mais Bilbo ne fit pas mine de l'éloigner, avoir ainsi ce fier nain à sa merci était quelque chose de très agréable et il comptait bien faire durer le plaisir. En plus, c'était un nain qui venait de lui en faire baver pendant une heure et qui le faisait baver depuis le début de l'expédition, il devait bien l'admettre.

- Je suis sûr que je pourrai vous surprendre plus encore.

- J'aimerai bien savoir comment.

Bilbo prit la peine de réfléchir avant de sortir de but en blanc :

- En vous embrassant.

Les deux combattants se figèrent. Pour le coup, Fili était réellement franchement surpris, quant à Bilbo, il se demanda s'il ne venait pas de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

- Vous le feriez ?

- Non !

Fili fronça les sourcils, finalement, les hobbits étaient bien plus tordus que ce qu'il pensait. Mais il appréciait ce genre de surprise._  
_  
- Vous aimeriez ?

Bilbo ne répondit pas, il se contenta de renforcer la pression de la lame sur la gorge du blond lorsqu'il sentit une main se promener sur sa cuisse. La voix de Fili se fit plus chaude au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Vous voulez essayer ?

Bilbo laissa glisser son regard sur les lèvres entrouvertes du nain en dessous de lui avant de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

- Ca vous plairait ?

Fili le regarda intensément, semblant réfléchir à la question.

- Je pense que oui.  
- Vous êtes bizarre.  
- C'est vous qui avez commencé en parlant de me surprendre avec un baiser.  
- Pourquoi aurais-je envie de vous surprendre ?  
- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question.  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'embrasser un nain !  
- Vous avez raison, c'est quelque chose de très addictif, vous risquez de ne pas vous en remettre.  
- Vous me sous-estimez.  
- Prouvez le moi.

Doucement, le hobbit s'abaissa sans vraiment hésiter. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Fili qui n'avait pas son mot à dire étant donné que Dard menaçait toujours sa jugulaire. Bilbo s'abaissa encore et, lorsque les souffles se mêlèrent, il murmura :

- Vous désirez toujours que je vous surprenne ?  
- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Bilbo sourit puis déposa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de Fili, avant de les glisser rapidement vers sa joue. Il en prit la peau entre les dents et mordit délicatement, s'arrangeant pour y laisser une marque bien nette. Le blond eut la décence de tressaillir.

- Sachez, monsieur, que plus vous aurez l'impression de connaître les hobbits, plus ils sauront vous surprendre.

- Dans ce cas, comment devons nous faire pour qu'ils nous surprennent de la manière qui nous intéresse le plus ?  
- Par quoi êtes vous intéressé Fili ?

- Par vous.  
- Depuis quand ?  
- Depuis que vous avez parlé de me surprendre par un baiser et j'attends toujours d'être surpris.

- Ce ne sera pas une surprise puisque vous l'attendez.

- Qui sait, peut-être que la surprise sera le fait que j'apprécie.  
- Parce que vous en doutez ?

Fili garda le silence et dévisagea sans pudeur le visage du hobbit, observant ses lèvres, son grain de peau, tâchant d'analyser la chose, si oui ou non il pouvait aimer ce genre de chose venant de Bilbo.  
Le blond appréciait déjà beaucoup leur petit cambrioleur qui leur avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois, qui passait son temps à les surprendre et qui, en plus, avait une bouille franchement mignonne qui portait une pointe d'exotisme inconnue des nains.  
Mais au milieu d'une aventure pareille, les sentiments et la tendresse n'avaient absolument pas leur place et Fili n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il puisse voir Bilbo autrement que comme un camarade, un compagnon d'arme. Mais puisqu'il le proposait, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Surtout que maintenant qu'ils en parlaient, il se laisserait bien tenter et la proposition l'alléchait bien plus que de raison.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Et si vous voulez bien cessez de me menacer avec cette épée, je viendrai chercher ma surprise moi même.  
- Justement, c'est pour ça que cette lame ne bougera pas d'ici.  
- Que craignez-vous ?  
- Rien !

- Vous avez peur d'y prendre goût ?  
- Il n'y a que vous pour être persuadé d'être addictif.  
- Dans ce cas, vous avez peur que ce soit moi qui n'accroche pas ?  
- Bien sur que non !

Aucun des deux ne parla. Bilbo ne savait pas trop pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Mais Fili avait raison sur les deux points : il avait peur d'aimer ça et craignait de ne pas être au goût du blond.

- Je n'arrive vraiment pas à vous suivre, vous êtes le premier à avoir amener le sujet sur le tapis et maintenant vous semblez outré que je puisse vouloir pousser la chose.  
- J'ai parlé de vous surprendre, rien d'autre, le baiser est la première chose qui me soit venu à l'esprit !

- Il doit bien y avoir une raison à cela.

- Aucune !

Bilbo n'était pas de mauvaise fois, pas le moins du monde, c'est juste que, lorsque l'on est un fier hobbit, il y avait certaines choses qui étaient difficiles à admettre.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez peut-être descendre de là pour que nous puissions reprendre les exercices, nous repartons sur la route dans peu de temps et j'aimerai vraiment que vous assimiliez ce que je vous ai enseigné ce matin.

- Si je vous relâche, vous allez agir de la manière la moins surprenante qu'il soit.  
- Exactement, mais vous n'allez pas rester là indéfiniment n'est-ce pas ? Et vous me devez une surprise.

- Non, je n'ai rien promis du tout. Je ne vous laisserai partir que si vous me promettez de restez sage.

- En échange d'un baiser.

- Hors de question !  
- Dans ce cas, je vais attendre que cette lame s'éloigne de ma gorge pour venir le chercher moi-même.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer, une goutte de sang perla de la peau de Fili, là où la pointe de Dard restait appuyée. Et Bilbo était dans de beaux draps.  
Soit il restait là à menacer le nain indéfiniment et voyait son honneur sauf,  
soit il embrassait ce crétin de blond et la page sera tournée  
ou alors, il retirait Dard à ses risques et périls.  
Dans tous les cas, il voyait bien comment ça allait finir. Non pas que l'idée lui déplaisait, simplement qu'elle lui faisait un peu peur.

* * *

**_OS ou pas OS telle est la question..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mauvaise foi**

- C'est bon, nous allons nous arrêter là pour la nuit.

Les nains se défirent avec soulagement de leurs affaires et se laissèrent tomber en soufflant de bien être.  
Bilbo essaya de se faire tout petit et tenta d'aller se cacher derrière Bombur. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et réussit de justesse à empêcher un petit cri peu virile lui échapper lorsque Fili l'attrapa par les bretelles pour le traîner dans un coin à l'écart.

- Ha mais c'est pas bientôt fini cette histoire ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore ?  
- Je voulais juste vous prévenir que notre entrainement de demain matin est maintenu et qu'il aura lieu dans la petite clairière juste là.  
- Il est hors de question que j'assiste de nouveau à ça !  
- Voyons Bilbo, ces exercices pourraient vous sauver la vie en plein combat.

- Je suis navré, mais je ne pense pas que passer une heure à me faire désarmer puisse m'apprendre quoi que ce soit et je trouve ça fort énervant.

Fili sourit et répondit de manière un peu plus chaude.

- Peut être que je pourrai changer ma méthode d'enseignement.

- Comm.. Ha mais non ! Non non non ! Un bisous ça suffit ! Vous n'en aurez pas d'autre !

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas aimé ?  
- Mais vous allez me lâcher avec ça ? Vous m'avez forcé ! Comment pourrai-je apprécier un baiser forcé ?

- De nous deux, il me semble que c'est moi qui était menacé par une arme !

- C'était pour m'assurer que vous ne chercheriez pas à approfondir la chose !  
- C'est pour ça que vous, vous l'avez approfondi sans vergogne.

- Que je.. ? Non mais sans blague ! Vous avez été le premier à avoir mis la langue, je n'ai fait que me défendre !

- J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé, votre défense dans ce domaine est bien plus habile que dans celui de l'escrime, même si l'on sent de fortes lacunes…

- Comment… ?  
-… dues à un manque d'entraînement je dirais.

- Mais c'est totalement faux ! D'ailleurs, si vous n'aviez pas utilisé vos mains de manière aussi fourbe, jamais vous n'auriez eu l'avantage.

- Dixit celui qui a lâchement utilisé la pointe de son épée pour rétablir la balance.

Bilbo n'osa pas regarder la gorge du nain qui portait une belle éraflure là où il avait menacé.

- Vous me tripotiez alors que nous n'avions parlé que d'un baiser ! Il fallait bien que je vous en empêche !

- Mais rien ne vous y obligeait.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tripoté par un nain !  
- Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez sur le coup.  
- Puisque je vous dis que vous avez agi avec fourberie !

- Et vous avez aimé.

- Jamais de la vie !

- Vous êtes de mauvaise foi !

- Et vous êtes arrogant !  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est arrogant de ma part d'affirmer que vous avez aimé et que vous n'avez eu le dessus que parce que vous étiez armé !  
- C'est totalement faux et je ne suis pas de mauvaise fois, d'ailleurs, je vais vous le prouver !

- Comment ?

- En vous embrassant.  
- Maintenant ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que vu le temps que j'ai dû attendre ce matin pour avoir quelque chose, ça m'étonne de vous voir si prompt maintenant, mis à part si vous avouez avoir apprécier la chose.  
- Je n'ai rien apprécié du tout, je veux simplement vous prouver que je ne suis pas de mauvaise fois !

Bilbo se rapprocha de Fili qui lui attrapa les hanches pour le coller à lui. Le hobbit rouspéta et força les mains du blond à remonter un peu.

- Très bien, je serais apte à accepter de dire que vous n'êtes pas de mauvaise fois et que je suis arrogant, mais à une seule condition…

- Laquelle ?

- Que vous me surpreniez.  
- Qu'aurais-je en échange ?  
- Je vous l'ai dit : j'admettrai que vous n'êtes pas de mauvaise foi.  
- C'est faux, vous ne l'admettrez jamais et en plus, ça ne suffit pas.  
- Dans ce cas surprenez moi et je verrai ce que ça vaudra, je vous récompenserai en conséquence.

- Hors de question, vous allez me trouver un truc tordu que vous me ferez subir plus qu'autre chose tout en étant persuadé que ça me plaira.  
- Parce que ça vous plaira ! Mais pour ça, il faut que vous me surpreniez, ce qui n'est pas chose aisé sur ce domaine croyez moi.  
- Dites moi d'abord ce que vous voulez me faire en échange !  
- Je peux vous en donner un aperçu maintenant si vous voulez.

La voix de Fili s'était encore réchauffée tandis que ses doigts se glissèrent sournoisement sous la chemise de Bilbo qui fit un bond avant de s'emparer des bras du guerrier pour les éloigner.

- Je refuse ! Lâchez moi maintenant, je n'ai plus du tout envie de vous surprendre !

- Vous faites encore preuve de mauvaise foi.  
- Faux !

- De toute façon, vous n'arriverez pas à me surprendre !  
- Tant mieux parce que je n'en ai pas envie ! Maintenant lâchez moi.

Fili tiqua, il aurait espéré que le Hobbit relève le défi.

- Non, vous ne m'avez pas encore prouvé que vous n'êtes pas de mauvaise foi !  
- C'est chose impossible puisque vous ne l'admettrez jamais !  
- Je l'admettrai lorsque vous, vous aurez admis que vous avez pris du plaisir ce matin.

- Même si je vous le disais, vous ne me croirez pas !  
- Dans ce cas, montrez le moi.  
- Comment ?  
- En m'embrassant.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi un baiser montrera quoique ce soit.

La main de Fili remonta le long de la nuque du hobbit pour la maintenir fermement.

- Si vous me laissez faire…

Bilbo leva le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux, un air farouche dansant dans les siens.  
- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

Fili s'approcha encore,

- De toute façon, cette fois-ci, vous n'avez pas le choix, vous n'êtes pas armé.

Le cambrioleur ne chercha pas à s'esquiver et sourit en retour.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'arme pour vous empêcher de prendre le contrôle.  
- Je veux voir ça.

- Ca vous surprendrait ?

Les bouches s'approchèrent encore un peu.

- Bien sûr étant donné que je ne vous en crois pas capable.

- Dans ce cas, venez cherchez votre surprise.

- Avec plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?  
- Je vous avais dit que je vous récompenserai si vous me surpreniez.

Le hobbit poussa un nouveau gémissement de plaisir et posa sa tête au sol en fermant les yeux.

- Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas être récompensé de cette manière là.  
- Vous vous êtes pourtant laissé faire..  
- Arrêtez ça ! Je pensais que vous m'aviez fait venir ici pour l'entrainement…

Malgré l'injonction, Fili continua ses caresses légères sur le ventre du hobbit qui tentait de réprimer ses frissons. Sentant son cœur reprendre peu à peu un rythme normal.

- Vous saviez très bien à quoi vous attendre en venant me retrouver ce matin, je vous avais prévenu hier.

- Vous n'aviez rien dit !  
- Mais vous saviez quand même à quoi vous attendre, sinon, vous n'auriez pas « oublié » de prendre votre épée en venant à l'entrainement. Et puis je vous avais dit que je vous récompenserai si vous me surpreniez.

Bilbo grommela un peu pour la forme. Puis resta silencieux quelques instant, allongé sur le dos, sous Fili qui le surplombait, assit sur son bassin. Le nain laissait ses mains et ses yeux parcourir ce corps en partie dénudé qui commençait enfin à se tenir tranquille.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de déchirer ma chemise !

- Si votre chemise avait comporté moins de boutons, ou bien si vous aviez pris la peine de les défaire avant de venir, peut-être que son destin aurait été autre.

- Vous êtes un barbare.  
- Mais vous aimez ça.  
- Non je n'aime pas ça.  
- Vous mentez encore.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis Bilbo se souleva un peu à l'aide de ses coudes tandis que Fili s'abaissait en lui attrapant la nuque. Le hobbit cessa le mouvement au moment où leur lèvres allèrent se rencontrer.

- Je ne crois pas que vous méritiez ce baiser en fait.  
- Je pense le contraire, je viens de vous combler au delà de vos espérances.  
- Vous vous êtes contenté de m'arracher la tunique pour dévorer la peau qui était en dessous, c'est moi qui vous ait comblé.

- Je vous ai fait crier.  
- Vous m'aviez pris par surprise en vous attaquant à un point très sensible.  
- Et vous avez crié.  
- Tait-toi.

Bilbo attrapa une natte de la moustache de Fili entre les dents pour le faire taire puis se rallongea sans desserrer la mâchoire, Fili fut contraint de le suivre et de s'abaisser sur lui, couvrant le corps du hobbit du sien. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, les bouches s'entrouvrirent et les langues se rencontrèrent une première fois avant que Fili ne parte embrasser la gorge du hobbit, n'hésitant pas à le mordre à pleines dents pour marquer sa nouvelle propriété.

- Un barbare...  
- Tait-toi.  
- Comment pouvez-vous penser que je veuille vous appartenir et le montrer à tout le monde ?  
- Vous venez de me laisser poser une énième marque sur vous, sans chercher à m'en empêcher. J'en déduis que cette idée ne vous dérange pas.  
- Parce que j'ai le choix ?  
- Arrêtez de dire que je vous force, je vous ai demandé plusieurs fois si vous vouliez que j'arrête.  
- Je n'ai rien entendu pourtant.  
- C'est parce que vous me faisiez taire à chaque fois en m'embrassant.  
- C'est vous qui m'embrassiez.

- Parce que vous ne me laissiez pas le choix.

Fili vînt poser ses lèvres sur celles du hobbit qui ouvrit la mâchoire pour lui permettre de prendre possession de sa bouche. Le blond raffermit sa prise sur la nuque du plus petit et passa un bras autour de son dos pour le redresser. Le prince inversa agilement les positions et se retrouva allongé sur le dos avec le hobbit assis sur lui.

- Je ne vous ai pas donné mon autorisation pour ce baiser.  
- Je ne vous l'ai pas demandé.  
- Ca tombe bien parce que je ne vous l'aurais pas donné.  
- Mais vous venez d'y répondre.  
- Parce que je le voulais.  
- Vous êtes vraiment étrange vous savez ?

Le hobbit haussa les épaules et releva machinalement le tissu qui recouvrait le torse de Fili. Découvrant peu à peu un ventre aux abdos très bien sculptés.

- Vous me dîtes ça parce que vous n'acceptez pas le fait que je puisse ne pas aimer ce que vous me faites.  
- Vous aimez ce que je vous fais, sinon, vous ne seriez déjà plus là.  
- Non je n'aime pas.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes vous là ?

- Pour vous prouvez que vous avez tord et que je vaux mieux que vous.  
- Vous n'y arriverez pas.  
- Je vous l'ai pourtant déjà montré hier.  
- Vous aviez triché hier.

- Vous aussi !  
- Vous aviez commencé !  
- C'est faux ! Vous m'avez porté pour vous garantir un meilleur angle d'accès ! Si je vous ai tiré les cheveux, c'était pour rétablir les chances, vous n'avez qu'à pas en avoir autant !  
- Je suis sûr que vous m'en avez arracher plein et puis vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous montrer si agressif !  
- En même temps, si vous ne m'aviez pas lâché pour m'arracher encore une autre tunique, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de me raccrocher à vous de cette manière.  
- Je vais avoir les marques de vos ongles pendant longtemps maintenant, en plus, je ne vous ai pas lâché, je vous maintenait contre le tronc de l'arbre.

- Qui m'a lacéré le dos.  
- Ce n'était pas une raison pour me mordre la langue.  
- Je n'allais pas la laisser se promener impunément dans ma bouche.  
- La votre ne s'est pas gênée pour envahir la mienne pourtant.  
- Vous avez aimé.  
- Bien sûr !

Bilbo ne chercha pas à retenir un sourire et s'abaissa en laissant glisser ses doigts le long de la peau du blond, sous la chemise. Une fois encore, il cessa le mouvement au moment où les lèvres allèrent se rencontrer.

- Vous aimeriez recommencer ?  
- J'aimerai avoir plus.

Une main franche remonta le long de la cuisse du hobbit pour caresser une fesse.

- Ne vous montrez pas trop gourmant.  
- L'idée vous effraie ?

En réponse au sourire narquois que lui envoya Fili, Bilbo se contenta de plisser les lèvres. Un baiser, ça allait, une cession de caresses plus ou moins poussées et toutes aussi agréables les unes que les autres, ça allait. Mais s'il était question de passer sous la ceinture…

- Je ne suis pas effrayé.

Le ton était devenu plus grave, moins léger. Fili se redressa et Bilbo suivit le mouvement.

- C'est marrant, votre voix et vos yeux semblent en crier le contraire.  
- Vous vous trompez.

- Vraiment? Dans ce cas...

Bilbo se raidit lorsque les doigts impétueux du nain vinrent s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture qui ne résista pas longtemps. Mais sa main fut vivement repoussée.

- Laissez moi ! Je ne veux pas !

Cette fois-ci, Fili sentit clairement que le hobbit ne faisait pas preuve de mauvaise foi et qu'il était véritablement réticent. Il se laissait donc tomber en arrière sans un mot. Bilbo le regarda un peu penaud, ne sachant quoi dire après ce rejet. Mais il eut un soupir soulagé lorsque, toujours muet, Fili lui envoya un sourire en ouvrant un bras. Le semi-homme ne se fit pas prier et, pour la première fois, il vînt sans condition profiter de l'étreinte que le nain lui offrait, posant sa tête sur le torse de ce dernier. Ils restèrent assez longtemps ainsi, l'un sur l'autre. Admettant par la même occasion que quelque chose de plus fort que la camaraderie commençait à les lier. Ou plutôt: commençaient doucement à penser à admettre la chose dirions nous plutôt, ce qui n'était pas encore acquis.

- Puisque vous ne voulez pas aller plus loin, on reprend l'entraînement ce matin, dès que vous aurez récupéré votre épée.  
- Je vous hais...


	4. Chapter 4

- Non ! Non ! Non et non !  
- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire le coup tous les jours ?  
- Je peux vous retourner la question !  
- Mais voyons Bilbo, vous faites pourtant d'énormes progrès et prenez en agilité à une vitesse folle, vous n'allez pas vous arrêter en si bon chemin ?

- Si j'ai fait de si beaux progrès, c'est grâce aux efforts que je développe pour vous échapper, à vous et à vos séances de tortures que vous m'infligez tous les matins, rien d'autre ! Et pour ce qui est de l'agilité, je la dois aux reflexes que je mets en œuvre pour ne pas que vous me touchiez pendant vos entrainements qui ne ressemblent en rien à des entrainements.

- Si vous admettez avoir appris, c'est que ce sont bien des entrainements.

- Je n'en condamne pas moins votre méthode d'apprentissage !  
- Pourtant, elle porte ses fruits, allez, descendez de votre arbre au moins, je vais finir par avoir un torticolis !  
- Elle porte ses fruits contre un ennemi qui chercherait à m'attraper pour me déshabiller et me violer, pas contre un orque qui chercherait à me tuer ! Et je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que vous n'êtes pas éloigné d'au moins vingt mètres !  
- Mais personne ne va vous violer, qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer ?  
- Si, vous ! Plus ça va et plus vous vous montrez entreprenant.

Fili s'éloignant du pied de l'arbre en maugréant lorsque le hobbit commença à lui balancer des pommes de pin au visage avec une précision effarante. Il attendit que le plus petit descende de son arbre pour se porter encore une fois à sa rencontre, lui mettant Dard dans les mains.

- Bon, très bien, ce matin nous allons travailler les revers, la séance s'arrêtera au moment où vous réussirez à me désarmer.  
- Autant dire : lorsque Dwalïn interviendra pour nous dire que la compagnie s'en va et que si on n'est pas à cheval dans les cinq minutes ils partent sans nous…  
- Vous faites preuve d'un très mauvais esprit, vous devez y croire sinon vous n'y arriverez jamais…  
- Blablabla !

- Arrêtez de faire l'enfant et mettez vous en garde.  
- Non ! Je vais faire plus vite.

Bilbo lançant son épée au sol d'un geste rageur.

- Que faites vous ?  
- Je vous évite des efforts inutiles, nous savons tous deux comment cela va finir : avec mon épée par terre. Au moins, comme ça, nous ne perdons pas notre temps !

Fili regarda l'arme au sol puis haussa les épaules.

- Soit, dans ce cas je vous propose un exercice de survit face à un ennemi armé.  
- Comment ? Ha non non non !

Le hobbit eut juste le temps de se baisser, la lame passa à quelques centimètres de ses cheveux, coupant quelques mèches au passage. Il fit une roulade agile qui l'éloigna de la pointe de l'épée qui se planta sur le sol où il se tenait juste avant, il ramassa son épée au passage et se leva en portant une attaque sournoise, Fili para sa lame, fit glisser la sienne et d'un habile geste du poignet, la fit voler au loin, son mouvement ne cessa qu'à quelques millimètres de la gorge du hobbit.

- De mieux en mieux !

- Humph !

- Allons ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous plaindre ! Vous avez presque dépassé la minute cette fois-ci.

- Vous êtes taré !

Courtois, Fili tourna le dos au hobbit pour aller ramasser la pauvre Dard qui trainait encore par terre. Bilbo en profita pour s'esquiver et s'enfuir discrètement, usant de son talent naturel pour passer inaperçu. Lorsque le blond constata que son élève avait disparu, il leva les yeux au ciel et parti à sa recherche.  
Puisque l'entraînement de la matinée consistait à un exercice de survie… Autant pousser la chose jusqu'au bout.

Il ne fit pas deux mètres qu'il se prit une branche de sapin en pleine poire que le hobbit avait tendu pour la lâcher au moment où le nain passa à côté de l'arbre. Fili tomba à terre sous la violence du choc et Bilbo, ne perdant pas de temps, lui prit Dard des mains, profitant de sa confusion et chercha immédiatement à le menacer. Mais le nain, plus expérimenté, évita l'assaut et se releva, il n'eut pas le temps de dégainer sa propre arme que déjà Bilbo enchaînait avec une nouvelle botte que le blond évita souplement. Le hobbit n'en resta pas là et, d'un revers rapide, mena une fois encore sa lame sur Fili qui s'effaça légèrement pour la laisser passer à ses côtés. Il attrapa le bras du cambrioleur au passage et, usant de l'élan qu'avait celui-ci, le fit volter et le plaqua dos contre lui, sans lâcher son bras armé.

- Excellent ! Vous êtes de plus en plus doué !  
- Tsss, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai… Et virez vos pattes de là ! Ce ventre est ma propriété il ne vous sied pas de le tripoter dès que vous en avez l'occasion !  
- hmmm, votre peau est si douce, vous pourriez partager un peu…

Bilbo grommela pour cacher les frémissements fourbes qui le prenaient dès que le blond posait ainsi ses mains sur lui mais ne chercha pas à se dégager de l'étreinte, ni à se laisser aller dedans.

- Pourquoi devrais-je la partager avec vous ?

Il serra les dents et retint ainsi un gémissement lorsque des lèvres taquines se posèrent sur sa nuque sensible tandis que le corps derrière lui se pressait plus encore contre le sien.

- Parce que je vous donne du plaisir en échange ?

Bilbo ne l'avouera jamais, ni à lui même, ni à qui que ce soit, mais il adorait lorsque la voix de Fili se réchauffait ainsi pour assurer ce genre de chose. Quand le blond parlait sur ce ton là, si le hobbit n'avait pas eu cette foutue dignité, il aurait acquiescé à tout ce qu'il lui disait sans réfléchir.

- Vous êtes tellement arrogant…

Mais, d'un autre côté, il aimait tellement lorsque Fili parlait ainsi qu'il était capable de dire n'importe quoi rien que pour relancer le blond et continuer à l'entendre déblatérer ses inepties.

- J'aime vous l'entendre dire sur ce ton là…

Bilbo gémit franchement cette fois-ci, l'indexe du blond était venu tourmenter malicieusement l'un de ses tétons et la voix qui susurrait à son oreille s'était encore réchauffée de quelques degrés, les tresses de sa moustache venant lui chatouiller sensiblement la peau de son cou. Sans réfléchir, il leva une main pour s'agripper à a nuque de son tortionnaire tandis que celui-ci grignotait tranquillement la sienne.

- J'ai vraiment envie de toi Bilbo.

La voix était maintenant bouillante et des doigts audacieux venaient de se glisser le long de son aine, le brulant agréablement.

- Moi pas…  
- Vous devriez changer de ton dans ce cas, et prendre une voix plus affirmée, je vais finir par penser que vous faites véritablement preuve de mauvaise foi.

Bilbo lâcha son épée qui se planta au sol dans un bruit mat et porta sa main tremblante sur celle qui commençait à franchir la limite.

- Pourquoi vous en prenez vous à moi ? Si vous voulez assouvir vos pulsions, il y a surement parmi la dizaine d'autres nains présents une personne qui saura vous combler mieux que moi je ne le puis.  
- Il n'est pas question d'assouvir quoi que ce soit, il est question d'honorer un corps et un esprit que j'apprécie.

Bilbo maudit sa chance, il était surement tombé sur le seul nain capable d'user de sa langue (sur tous les aspects) aussi bien que de sa lame. Il remonta un peu la main qu'il tenait pour la placer sur son ventre. Il était totalement incapable de dire pourquoi, mais franchir ce pas là avec Fili le terrifiait.

- Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, ne cherchez pas à me forcer.

Il ressentit plus qu'il n'entendit le soupir frustré que chercha à juguler le blond qui resta cependant courtois.

La main qui tourmentait ses pectoraux se fit plus douce puis glissa hors de la chemise pour lui prendre le bassin, le faire volter de manière à ce qu'ils soient face à face et l'entrainer dans une étreinte puissante. Bilbo passa ses bras autour du corps de ce nain qui l'horripilait autant qu'il l'attirait, frémissant de bien être lorsqu'il sentit des doigts doux s'emmêler dans ses boucles pour une caresse affectueuse.

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Fili lorsque qu'une main galante lui caressa la mâchoire. Il fut surpris de constater la gravité du regard dans lequel il se noya.

- Je ne veux pas vous forcer Bilbo. Mais j'aurais une requête à vous faire.

Le hobbit fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre du premier héritier. Il acquiesça cependant, curieux de savoir ce que ce dernier lui voulait.

- J'aimerai que vous me promettiez… Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander… Que vous ne laissiez personne d'autre que moi vous toucher ainsi…

Fili, sans quitter des yeux ceux ahuris du hobbit, remonta sa main pour lui caresser la joue délicatement avant d'aller de nouveau perdre ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-… Je ne veux pas vous partager avec qui que ce soit. Et, croyez moi, si vous consentez à me faire cette promesse, je vous aiderai à la tenir.

Bilbo resta sans voix, se demandant si le blond n'était pas en train de lui proposer de s'engager et jusqu'où irait cet engagement. Il avala sa salive et reprit sa respiration qui s'était bloquée sous la surprise et, sans réfléchir aux conséquences sur le long terme, il acquiesça de nouveau, timidement. La main dans ses cheveux migra sur sa nuque dont elle s'empara fermement. Des lèvres avides se posèrent une première fois sur les siennes qui s'entrouvrirent aussitôt.

- Promet le moi Bilbo.  
- Je te le promets Fili.  
- Prouve le moi…

Cette fois-ci, le hobbit n'eut pas besoin de demander comment et il scella sa promesse en posant ses lèvres sur celles, affamées, du nain à qui il venait de s'offrir. Les langues jouèrent ensemble, se mêlèrent et se séparèrent lorsque celle du blond avide força le passage et pénétra dans la bouche de Bilbo qui ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher. Lorsque le baiser cessa, Fili quitta les lèvres de Bilbo pour lui embrasser la joue et la ligne de la mâchoire avant d'aller se perdre dans la gorge pour la couvrir de nouvelles marques sans équivoque.

- Que me donnez-vous en échange de ma fidélité ?  
- Que voulez-vous ?  
-… Je crois.. votre propre fidélité me suffirait…. Je pense. Peut-être votre parole aussi… Que vous ne me fassiez rien que je ne veuille pas..  
- Si vous voulez parler des entrainements, c'est non ! Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir bêtement ! Pour le reste, il est de toute façon hors de question que je vous force.

Bilbo souffla son exaspération, il avait pensé que Fili aurait accordé sa promesse sans réfléchir, vu qu'il semblait à l'instant plus concentré sur son corps que sur son revers, il aurait ainsi pu se cacher derrière cette promesse la prochaine fois que Fili l'aurait trainer à l'écart pour l'un de ses horribles entrainements.

- Pour ce qui est de ma fidélité envers vous, vous l'avez dans la mesure où vous êtes la seule personne que je trouve digne d'intérêt, je ne conçois pas rencontrer une personne qui me soit plus surprenante et plus attirante que vous.

Sur ce, Fili se sépara du hobbit et ramassa son épée qu'il lui tendit.

- Allons ! Thorin ne va pas tarder à annoncer le départ. Il vous reste encore une chance de me désarmer ce matin.

Bilbo râla et pesta violement, refusant de prendre l'épée que lui tendait Fili et lui tourna le dos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Mais quand donc allez vous me laisser tranquille avec ces bêtises ? Je suis un hobbit moi monsieur ! Je ne suis pas fait pour tenir une arme !  
- Vous n'êtes pas un hobbit mais un cambrioleur ! Et tout cambrioleur bien avisé se doit de savoir désarmer son adversaire ! Ou au moins garder son épée dans les mains.  
- Tsss, je m'en suis très bien sorti jusqu'à maintenant sans les conseils ou les leçons de qui que ce soit !

Fili sourit et vint poser son menton sur l'épaule du hobbit, lui embrassant la joue au passage.

- Peut-être bien et vous avez tout mon respect pour cela, sauf que nous n'avons pas conscience des dangers devant lesquels nous allons et il se pourrait que notre prochain ennemi ne soit pas une inoffensive créature à double personnalité qui vous menace avec des énigmes et des cailloux…  
- Humph, Gollum n'était pas inoffensif et ses cailloux ressemblaient plus à des pierres acérées.

- Soit, mais il vous aurait été inoffensif si vous aviez mieux su user de votre lame.

Bilbo maugréa tandis que Fili lui embrassa l'épaule tout en lui caressant le bras jusqu'à la main avant de s'éloigner et de se mettre en garde face à lui. Le hobbit jura lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait le pommeau de Dard dans les mains.

Fili avait vraiment un don pour lui faire oublier l'essentiel.

- Très bien Bilbo, vous dites que ces entrainements vous sont insupportables et j'en conviens. Je vous propose donc d'y mettre fin…

Le hobbit lui lança un regard plein d'espoir, regard qui se teinta de noir lorsque Fili finit sa phrase.

-… Au moment où vous parviendrez à me désarmer.

De colère, Bilbo fit claquer sa mâchoire et, avec un cri de guerre, sauta sur le blond qui dégaina rapidement son arme pour riposter agilement.

Dard vola une dizaine de fois au sol et Fili vola une dizaine de baisers au hobbit avant qu'Ori ne vienne leur faire remarquer que la compagnie se préparait à partir.


	5. Chapter 5

- Vous aviez promis !  
- J'ai tenu ma promesse !  
- Vous n'avez pas cherché à l'en empêcher.  
- Pourquoi l'aurai-je fais ?  
- Vous avez promis que vous ne laisseriez personne d'autre que moi vous toucher !  
- Mais c'était amical !  
- Ca a duré bien trop longtemps pour que ce soit amical !  
- Voyons Fili, votre oncle voulait simplement me montrer sa gratitude.  
- Humph.

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa les moustaches du blond pour le forcer à s'abaisser et rencontrer ses lèvres. Fili se laissa faire à contrecœur, refusant de pardonner si facilement.

- Fili, je vous répète que c'était amical, ça n'avait rien à voir avec vos étreintes, le plaisir n'est pas le même.  
- Vous avouez y avoir pris du plaisir..

Bilbo rigola devant l'air blessé du blond qui restait obstinément les bras croisés et la moue boudeuse et trouva enfin de quoi se venger de tout ce que le premier héritier lui faisait subir au quotidien.

- Ma foi… se faire presser contre un corps pareil après une dure bataille n'est pas la dernière chose que je souhaiterai…  
- Humph !

Vexé, Fili s'éloigna du hobbit hilare, la mâchoire serrée.

- Et je suis ravi de voir que ça devient une habitude pour Thorin de me prendre dans ses bras dès que je lui sauve la mise…  
- Arrête ça !  
- Je dois vous remercier pour ça d'ailleurs, si vous n'aviez pas été si pointilleux sur mon entraînement, jamais je n'aurais pu venir à bout de ces araignées si facilement et en mettre ainsi plein la vue à votre oncle…

Joueur, Bilbo s'approcha du corps raide de l'épéiste et se colla à son dos pour l'enlacer tendrement, se disant qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne dépasse pas une certaine limite. Le cambrioleur repris son sérieux et fit passer ses doigts sous la tunique de Fili, découvrant ce torse qu'il aimait tant, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais au premier concerné. Il enfouit son museau dans la crinière du blond et resta ainsi un petit instant avant de reprendre la parole, ravalant sa fierté :

- Toutefois, si je devais choisir, je préfèrerai ne recevoir qu'une seule de vos étreintes, même brève, contre cent de votre oncle.

Fili soupira lourdement. Il avait tellement peu apprécié voir Bilbo disparaître dans les bras de Thorin, qu'importe la raison, qu'il ne voulait pas que le hobbit s'en sorte impunément. Il se laissa néanmoins aller dans ses bras sans décrocher un mot.

- Vous m'en voulez ?  
- Je vous en veux.

Le hobbit dégagea les mèches à l'aide de son nez puis déposa un baiser en bas de la nuque.

- Fili, je vous répète que c'est vous que je préfère, je ne pensais pas que vous m'en voudriez pour ça… Les bras de Thorin n'ont pas pour moi la même signification que les vôtres.

Le blond lâcha un nouveau soupir et se retourna pour prendre le hobbit dans les bras.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça…  
- Quoi alors ?

Sans un mot, le doigt de Fili remonta la chemise de Bilbo et le nain mit un genoux à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de la vilaine plaie qui courait le long du flanc du cambrioleur, étudiant la propreté et fronçant les sourcils en constatant que les bords de la blessure avaient rougi. Maintenant la tunique, il remonta délicatement deux doigts le long des côtes, faisant attention de ne pas appuyer sur l'hématome qui couvrait tout le côté du Hobbit.

- Vous avez encore mal ?  
- Ca va mieux depuis que j'ai bu le remède de Balïn.  
- Que « vous avez bu » ?

Bilbo grommela un vague « ce machin était immonde » en entendant le rire dans la voix du blond qui, d'une pression sur son dos où ses mains étaient allées se promener, le fit asseoir sur ses genoux, parlant à nouveau de sa voix chaude qui faisait tant d'effet au hobbit.

- Si je ne vous avais pas forcé, je ne doute pas que tout le contenu de ce bol aurait fini dans la rivière….  
- Que non !  
- Bien sûr que si !  
- Ce n'était pas une raison pour vous montrer si brusque !  
- Je ne me suis pas montré brusque.  
- Vous m'avez forcé à boire ce machin alors que vous aviez promis il y a quelques jours que vous ne me feriez pas subir quoi que ce soit que je ne veuille pas !  
- Vous êtes un enfant terrible quand vous vous y mettez !

- Dit celui qui n'hésite pas à utiliser sa force pour faire entendre sa voix.  
- Il fallait bien que je vous tienne, vous vous débattiez !  
- Parce que je ne voulais pas boire ce machin immonde !  
- C'était pour votre bien !

- M'en fout !

Fili leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta d'enfermer Bilbo dans ses bras et de se laisser basculer en arrière, entrainant sans ménagement son hobbit avec lui.

- Barbare !

Fili n'avait pas manqué le couinement de douleur que laissa échapper le plus petit lorsque le choc de sa chute sur le blond se répercuta sur ses côtes blessées, mais l'héritier en voulait réellement au cambrioleur et ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à faire attention à vous.

- J'ai fais attention à moi, dans la mesure du possible.  
- Cette araignée t'aurait tué !

- Mais vous, vous l'avez tué avant.

Fili serra les lèvres et vint emmêler ses doigts dans les douces boucles du hobbit. Il se redressa un peu pour venir lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant d'y coller le sien.

- Comment pouvez-vous être encore en vie alors que vous êtes si téméraire ?

- L'idée vous surprend ?

- Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai cru que nous allions vous perdre… Et plus ça va, plus cette idée m'est insupportable.

Bilbo haussa les épaules et vint caler son visage dans le creux du cou de Fili, il ne voulait pas que ce dernier le voie rougir à l'entente de ses derniers mots. L'épéiste plaça sa main sur la nuque du hobbit pour l'entrainer avec lui lorsqu'il s'allongea une nouvelle fois, plus doucement cette fois-ci.

- Je ne suis pas téméraire, je fais simplement ce qui me semble être la meilleure idée.  
- Vous avez des idées trop mauvaises pour votre propre bien.  
- Si je n'avais rien fait, votre roi serait mort à l'heure qu'il est…  
- Et si moi je n'étais pas intervenu, c'est votre sang qui aurait coulé.  
- J'étais bien parti pourtant…  
- C'est normal, vous avez un excellent professeur !  
- Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air d'avoir suffit.  
- C'est parce que vous, vous êtes un mauvais élève.  
- Je me considère moins comme un élève que comme une victime.

- Une victime que j'ai entrainée pendant des heures pour qu'elle sache garder son épée dans les mains…  
- Comment vouliez-vous que je garde mon épée dans mes mains quand ce monstre m'a donné un coup si violent ?  
- Vous avez le droit de perdre votre épée, ce que je ne veux pas, c'est que vous continuiez de faire face ainsi au danger lorsque vous êtes désarmé.  
- Je ne pouvais pas laisser Thorin seul devant ce truc.  
- Il s'en serait très bien sorti.  
- Je m'en suis très bien sorti !  
- C'est parce que je suis intervenu.  
- Vous auriez pu intervenir plus tôt.  
- Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule araignée.

Bilbo ne rajouta rien et posa sa joue sur l'épaule de Fili dont la main continuait de caresser ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé Fili, je ferai attention à moi la prochaine fois.  
- Promis ?

Bilbo serra les lèvres, il n'avait pas non plus envie de s'empêtrer dans une multitude de promesses qui pourraient, à terme, leur porter préjudice. Mais ce fut le regard anxieux de Fili qu'il croisa lorsqu'il se redressa qui gomma son hésitation.

- Promis.  
- Je vais vous aider à tenir cette promesse.  
- Merc… Comment ça ?  
- Allez ! Debout maître cambrioleur et reprenez votre épée! Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à me désarmer !  
- Ha non non non ! Je suis blessé, je ne peux pas !  
- Rien ne nous dit que nous ne rencontrerons pas d'ennemis aujourd'hui et je doute qu'ils vous ménagent parce que vous êtes blessé, m'est avis que ce serai plutôt le contraire !

Fili se leva et mit Bilbo sur pied par la même occasion. Il ne manqua pas le regard désespéré que le hobbit lui lança lorsqu'il lui mit Dard dans les mains.

- Vous êtes un monstre…  
- Je sais, vous me le dites tous les jours, allez ! En garde !

Râlant, maugréant et pestant, Bilbo se mit en garde. De la pointe de son épée, Fili releva un peu celle du hobbit de manière à lui assurer une meilleure défense. Le blond frémit un peu du regard qu'il reçut en échange et il se dit qu'il devait peut-être arrêter les entraînements maintenant avant que Bilbo ne soit suffisamment doué pour le défaire en combat singulier, nul doute que si cela arrivait un jour comme aujourd'hui, il se ferait mettre en charpie tellement la colère du plus petit était palpable.

- A quoi pensez vous ?  
- A rien !  
- Vous mentez ! Je viens de voir vos yeux s'illuminer !  
- Que non, je trouve l'heure bien trop grave pour avoir des pensées heureuses..  
- Je pense surtout que vous venez d'établir je ne sais quelle friponnerie qui vous permettra d'esquiver l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui rapidement.

Fili dégluti lorsque le hobbit lui renvoya un bref sourire malicieux, il venait de toucher juste. La question était : comment ?

- Puisque vous semblez aimer les surprises…  
- Les vôtres me font des fois un peu peur je l'avoue.

- Tadada, allez ! En garde !

- C'est bien la première fois que je vous entends dire ça.  
- Allons ! Ne soyez pas timide et quittez cet air méfiant, j'ai envie d'apprendre.

- Dites moi quelle mouche vous a piqué…

- Aucune, j'ai simplement pris conscience de l'importance de savoir user de son arme lorsque j'ai failli mourir devant cette araignée !

Fili pesa le pour et le contre, se disant qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas insister pour aujourd'hui, surtout que le hobbit était blessé, qui sait ce qu'il venait d'inventer encore ? Il fit donc mine de ranger son épée mais remarqua du coin de l'œil un sourire victorieux orner le coin des lèvres du hobbit. Il se figea, tout comme Bilbo qui reprit rapidement un visage neutre.

- Vous êtes en train de me rouler !  
- Comment ça ?  
- Vous me déstabiliser en me faisant croire que vous voulez réellement vous battre !  
- J'en ai envie !

- Vous bluffez !  
- C'est faux !

Constatant l'assurance du plus petit qui se fanait à vue d'œil, Fili comprit qu'il avait vu juste et se remit en garde.

- Très bien dans ce cas, allons-y !  
- Ha non ! Mais… attendez ! Vous m'avez fait promettre de prendre soin de moi !  
- Certes, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Je ne pourrai pas tenir cette promesse si je combats contre vous en étant blessé !  
- Je saurai ménager cette blessure, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bilbo expira tous l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons dans un soupir excédé. Il avait sincèrement cru que son coup de bluff allait marcher lorsqu'il avait vu Fili ranger son épée, pourquoi fallait-il que celui-ci soit si sagace ? Puis, une deuxième idée lui vint, et, cette fois-ci, il cacha son sourire machiavélique. Le blond allait s'en morde les doigts de l'avoir poussé. Et, effectivement, quinze minutes plus tard, Fili n'en menait pas large, mais Bilbo non plus, ce dernier avait oublier de prendre un paramètre en compte dans son plan qu'il avait pensé infaillible.

- Vous êtes fou…

- Arg… laissez moi mourir, j'ai trop mal…  
- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Je ne comptais pas faire durée l'entrainement plus de vingt minutes aujourd'hui de toute façon. Il ne vous restait que cinq minutes et je vous aurais laissé tranquille !

Le hobbit serra les dents en entendant la voix de Fili enrouée de culpabilité, il avait pensé que le voir ainsi tourmenté lui ferait plaisir, mais finalement, ce n'était pas le cas, il venait de tout faire de travers. Et ça le vexait.

- Vous auriez dû me dire ça plus tôt !

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez capable d'aller jusqu'à là pour échapper à mon entrainement.

- Je ne savais pas que ça ferait si mal.

- Parce que, en plus, c'était prémédité ?

-….  
- Vous êtes fou ! Allons, cessez de bouger ainsi, ce cataplasme vous fera un bien fou, vous verrez.

- Mais c'est froid…

Malgré tout, Bilbo se tint tranquille et Fili pu finir de le soigner.

- Vous aviez promis…

Un reproche, le premier que le hobbit entendait si distinctement dans la voix de celui qui lui avait, jusqu'à maintenant, tout pardonné. Alors il ravala sa fierté et sa mauvaise foi :

- Je suis désolé.

Il sentait que les doigts de Fili tremblaient et se dit que le nain venait d'avoir très peur. Le hobbit s'en voulait de plus en plus, il avait vraiment tout fait de travers.

- Et moi donc…

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est moi qui vous ai fait un coup bas.  
- J'aurais dû savoir arrêter mon geste…  
- Je vous ai pris par surprise.  
- Si je ne vous avais pas forcé à vous entrainer, jamais vous ne seriez allé jusqu'à là.

Bilbo détesta tout simplement la culpabilité qui suintait de la voix de Fili.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis dit que si je faisais en sorte que vous me blessiez, vous vous en voudriez et vous refuseriez de m'entrainer à nouveau.

- Vous avez gagnez, plus jamais je ne croiserai le fer contre vous. De toute manière, vous êtes déjà assez habile.

Jamais Bilbo n'aurait pensé qu'entendre Fili lui annoncer ça lui serait aussi douloureux, au contraire. Il rêvait pourtant de ce moment tous les jours depuis que ce qu'il considérait comme une torture avait commencé. Du moins, il en était persuadé. Mais ces moments intimes qu'il partageait avec le blond tous les matins, entre l'aurore et le départ de la compagnie… Bilbo mentait lorsqu'il affirmait les détester.

- Fili…

- Tu avais promis que tu ferais attention à toi !  
- Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences…

- C'est ce que je vous reproche, tous les jours. Pourquoi prenez-vous tant de risques ?

Fili finit de soigner la balafre sur le bras de son élève puis le regarda dans les yeux. Il fut attendri de le voir ainsi repentant. Il lui en voulait d'avoir agi si dangereusement et s'en voulait réellement d'être l'auteur de sa blessure. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire et de prendre le menton du hobbit dans une main galante.

- Je suis impressionné de voir jusqu'où vous êtes capable d'aller pour arriver à vos fins.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Bilbo à son tour.

- Et moi, c'est votre capacité de tout me pardonner qui me surprend.

- Je ne vous ai pas encore pardonné !

Le sourire du plus petit se fana immédiatement.

- Pour pénitence, j'exige un baiser et ensuite, nous reprendrons les entraînements !  
- Comment ça ? Vous venez de dire que..  
- Que je ne croiserais plus le fer avec vous, mais cela ne vous empêchera pas de vous exercer sous ma surveillance !  
- Mais… ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Je suis doublement blessé ! Et par votre faute en plus !  
- Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça Bilbo !  
- Mais… Je souffre !

Toujours assis à côté du hobbit, pas dupe pour un sou, Fili le regarda distraitement. La blessure était certes impressionnante mais elle n'était pas profonde et plutôt nette. Pas de quoi l'immobiliser ainsi, à moins que le plus petit ne soit encore en train de le rouler. Il eut tout de même le reflexe d'attraper Bilbo par les bretelles lorsque celui-ci, profitant de la profonde réflexion de son tortionnaire, fit mine de prendre ses pattes velues à son cou pour s'enfuir au loin. D'un geste habile, Fili fit atterrir Bilbo sur ses genoux.

- Je veux bien vous dispenser d'entrainement pour aujourd'hui, mais vous devez d'abord vous faire pardonner.

Bilbo s'immobilisa immédiatement, heureux d'avoir enfin gagné une matinée de liberté et frissonnant d'entendre la voix de Fili prendre sa chaleur si envoutante. Mais il se renfrogna bien vite en sentant une main curieuse se glisser sous sa chemise que des doigts habiles étaient occupés à déboutonner.

- Je suppose qu'un baiser ne suffira pas…  
- Ma foi, puisque l'entrainement est annulé, nous avons pas mal de temps devant nous…


	6. Chapter 6

Bon quand même, je vais laisser un petit mot à Soop' parce que je lui ai bien pris la tête quant à la dernière phrase de la fin qui, d'ailleurs, lui appartient.

Petit mot pour Soop': Heu.. Tu ne vas pas me taper hein? J'aurai pu lui faire plus de mal, à ce chapitre, vu comme c'était parti...

* * *

- Tu me l'avais promis… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenu ta promesse ?

-…

- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu ne tiendrais aucune de tes promesses…

-…

- Tu as tout gâché…. C'est de ta faute… Je te hais, si tu savais comme je te hais…

-...

- Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que je savais que tu n'avais aucune parole… Mais j'avais choisi de te croire…

-…

- Pourquoi ai-je fait tant d'erreurs avec toi ?

-...

- Comment as tu pu penser venir à bout des ennemis qui nous ont jetés à terre, moi, mon frère et mon oncle ?

- Je t'avais désarmé… Un jour…

Fili serra les dents face à la voix si faible qui s'éteignait peu à peu. Il embrassa doucement le front glacé et pressa un peu la main qu'il tenait délicatement dans la sienne.

- Oui, oui tu l'as fait…

- Je vous ai sauvé la vie, à tous les trois…

Le blond jugula un sanglot amer, il ne voulait pas que ses larmes soient la dernière chose que voie le hobbit.

- Tu l'as fait, oui.. C'est grâce à toi que nous sommes en vie.

- Non… c'est grâce à toi, à tes entrainements…

Fili retint un cri. Il se retint d'hurler sur le plus petit que, justement, s'il avait passé tant d'heure à lui apprendre à se défendre, ce n'était pas pour le voir se porter seul au devant du danger. Mais il retint sa peine et sa douleur, se penchant un peu plus sur le semi-homme pour ne pas manquer ses murmures de plus en plus faibles.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si téméraire ?

- Je te déçois ?

- Non ! Non, tu ne me déçois pas… Tu me fais seulement mal.

- Je suis désolé….

- Pas autant que moi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as enfin ce après quoi vous couriez depuis si longtemps…

- Oui, je l'avais enfin… Il est en train de m'être arraché…

-…Fili…

Et, parmi les chuchotements qui se taisaient, le blond recueillit précieusement ces trois petits mots dont la douceur du sens n'avait d'égal que la cruauté de la réalité. Il prit Bilbo dans ses bras en décidant de laisser couler ses larmes avant l'heure.

- Surprends moi une nouvelle fois et je te dirai ces mots là tous les jours.


End file.
